rewrite the queen
by destiny01687
Summary: didnt like the first version so rewrote it. fem! Luffy Luffy is a girl names Yuki and has a mythical sonme devil fruit


Hello this is a rewrite of the story _**The Queen. **_Hey I am going to redo the first chapter because know that I do think about it she is too powerful so I am going to change it up a bit and that's including Luffy's devil fruit. And I think that it will be really confusing so I am going to redo the first chapter so that it's easier to fallow along. Oh and I di purposely make the age 18 even though it was originally 17.

I hope that you enjoy this version as much as the other.

Summary: Yuki (fem! Luffy) is a 16 year old girl that has set out to see with her 2 over protective brothers to be a pirate. (Yuki was supposed to leave to be a pirate at 18 but because of her brothers over protectiveness, Ace, she has set out a little earlier)They are the spade pirates and they are currently battling with Jimbie (I don't know if I spelled that right) and white beard is currently on his way to recruit ace and Sabo.

Chapter 1

On a small unpopulated island there is currently a heated battle that has lasted for 5 days straight. Currently the captain of the Spade Pirates, super rookie Fire Fist Ace, is fighting against a War Lord and is even winning. While they were battling unknown to them were two people watching from the shadows. One is a boy wearing a blue suit and his signature top hat. He is about 5'6" with blond hair. The world knows him as Top Hat Sabo. He is known to be polite, and handsome but very strong at the same time. The other mysterious figure is now in the form of a wolf. The wolf is a smaller then other wolfs, but still beautiful. The wolf has black fur with midnight blue streaks, it has ocean blue eyes, and it's also a girl 16 years of age. Though she is a constant companion of Sabo and Ace's not many now of her. Her name is Yuki but the ones that know her call her Water Princess Yuki. Though their captain Ace told them to leave, they didn't listen to him fearing for his safety. So as a compromise they were supposed to hide during the entire battle even if it looked like Ace would lose.

The battle was coming to a close as both opponents were exhausted and over their limits. So they both decided to end the battle with one last powerful blow. When there blows met it was so powerful that there was a huge explosion. As all the smoke started to clear away you could see the War Lord lying on the ground unconscious, while Ace was on the floor kneeling just barely conscious. Ace had won the battle. Yuki and Sabo were going to step out of the shadows to go, help Ace when a large ship came into view; they decided it was safer to be unseen for now. The ship looked like a giant whale. Ace, Sabo, and Yuki recognized it immediately as the Moby dick, the famous Whitebeards main ship. Ace moved in front of the shadows Yuki and Sabo were hiding in hoping no one would see them. A man that looked like a pineapple came off of the ship and made his way toward ace. They recognized him as Marco 1st division commander of the whitebeard pirates. When Marco came within 30 feet of Ace, he got into a defensive position.

Marco stopped walking closer and put his hands up in defeat. "Whoa there I don't want to fight you!"

"Then what do you want? "Ace asked glaring at him

"We just want to talk and you're in no condition to fight, you won't last very long with the way you are now."

"Oh I ye-"Ace didn't get to finish what he was saying because he was knocked unconscious from the past 5 days of battle catching up to him. However just before Ace could hit the ground Yuki ran out of the shadows, transforming into a black stallion and catching Ace on her back, while getting into a defensive position towards Marco and scaring the shit out of him. For a few minutes Marco was just staring at her in wonder because he has never before seen something transform from one animal to another right before his eyes. Just as he was going to approach her with Ace, Marco was sent flying back 10 feet from a hard punch to the gut. While Marco was trying to get back his baring's, 2 more people jumped down from the Moby Dick to help him. When all 3 of them turned back to Ace and Yuki they were surprised with the sight they saw. They didn't think that anyone else from the crew was still there but right in front of them was Top Hat Sabo looking over the injuries of Fire Fist Ace on the horses back. As Marco and the other 2 started to once again approach the others, Sabo stopped looking over Ace and took up a battle position in front of Ace and Yuki protectively.

Once again Marco tried to have a civilized discussion with them instead of fighting while holding up his hands, showing that he means no harm (**man that makes him sound like an alien right?**). The other 2 with him mirrored his movements. "Hey we don't want to fight you!" Marco said hopping they will listen.

"Then what do you want?" Sabo yelled

"Whitebeard just wants to ask Ace something, that's all, I promise"

You could see the hesitation on Sabo's face and his mind trying to figure out if they were lying. He looked at Yuki who was behind him and she seemed to trust they were telling the truth, so she gave him a slight nod. Sabo then turned back to them and said "alright you can take Ace for that question but we must go as well, we don't know what Ace will do when he wakes up. He might burn your ship down, so we'll have to be there to calm him down and if I can't then she" pointing to Yuki "definitely will."

Marco seemed to think about it for a second before he nodded. With that Sabo got out of his battle stance while Yuki walked up to walk beside him as they made their way on to the ship. When they got aboard the ship the nurses took Ace to look over his injuries while Sabo and Yuki went to go and meet Whitebeard. Sabo was getting nervous because Whitebeard was the most powerful man on the sea; Yuki on the other hand was too busy worrying about how Ace was doing to really think about Whitebeard. When they met Whitebeard, he was sitting on his throne like seat, and all of the commanders were standing around him. As Sabo and Yuki walked in everyone eyed Yuki curiously (she is still in a horse form). When Sabo and Yuki got to the middle of the room Yuki laid down while Sabo kept on standing.

Whitebeard looked at Marco and Marco sighed answering the question that went unsaid "Ace is being taken care of by the nurses because he fell unconscious from exhaustion. These 2 were with him, they wouldn't let me take Ace if they didn't come with him and said that they calm Ace down if Ace gets out of control when he wakes up. This is Top Hat Sabo the first mate of Ace but I don't know anything about the horse other than the fact that it can calm him down as well."

A look of understanding passed over Whitebeards face as he turned to look at the 2 in the middle in the room. "I can assure you I have no intention of harming your captain we just wanted him to join our crew because he had seemed really interesting, I can understand your concern but you really seem to care about him more than a captain. Are you guys really good friends or something as well as captain and first mate?" Whitebeard asked

Sabo looked at Yuki for about a minute looking as he was asking her a silent question on if they should answer or not. After they came to the agreement to tell them Sabo turned back to address Whitebeard's question. "Yes Ace and I are more than just captain and first mate, he is like a brother to me we've been friends since we were young. He is one of the only family members I have and I will not let anyone kill him or try to take him away. The same goes for Yuki here" pointing to Yuki "She is the only family Ace and I have and we are her family. We are brothers and sisters just like your crew." When he finished his explanation, the other occupants in the room were mostly confused. They were confused on how the horse fit into the family as a brother or sister (they did not know whether the horse was a male or female).

Marco being really confused and curious on what he was talking about asked "Why do you consider the horse a part of the family like it was human and what happen to your other family members? Also earlier you said that you and the horse can calm Ace, is there anybody else that can and why can you and the horse do it?"

"Well for one the horses name for one is Yuki. And she is a part of the family because she is actually human" he turned toward Yuki "Yu could you be so kind as to turn human for a while at least to show them and I do miss hugging my little sister" Sabo said.

Yuki gave him a slight nod before a silver light encased her body and when the dissipated there was a 16 year old girl with big blue eyes, nice full lips, a blue summer dress that stops at mid-thigh (it also complements her eyes), slightly tanned skin, and raven black hair that goes down to the middle of her calf. She also has nice slender arms and legs, nice butt and a full chest. She also wore black high heels that complemented the dress beautifully. All in all she looked ethereal. All of the Whitebeard pirates had their mouths open in shock to how beautiful she looked (well except Whitebeard himself but even he thought that she was beautiful).Then she started to giggle because of the looks on their faces, that just made them fall in love with her even more. To them her giggle sounded like it was coming from an angle. Everything about her seemed so out of this world. They were brought out of their thoughts when they heard someone clear their throat all eyes turned to Sabo as he had a knowing grin on his face.

Just as Sabo was going to continue answering the previous questions Marco interrupted with more questions, "Wait, wait, wait, how did she do that? Is she a devil fruit user? If she is what kind of devil fruit does she have?"

Sabo looked at him for a few seconds debating whether or not he should tell him. He decided that he could so turned to Yuki looking to see if it was ok with her. When they looked at each other Yuki new what he was asking so she nodded her head in agreement.

He sighed and turned to face Marco "Yeah she is a devil fruit user. Her devil fruit is a mythical zone type of devil fruit. This type is exceptionally rare and very powerful. But you already know this because your fist division commander is a mythical phoenix." Everyone was now very curios to what her powers are. "My sister Yuki is a Water fairy." At that statement everyone was confused because for one they did not know what a water fairy was and they didn't understand how she could turn into a horse. Upon seeing everyone's confused stairs he explained what a water fairy was and why she could change into animals. "Every body of water, from the smallest stream to the vast ocean, has its own protective fairy, living below the surface. In Wales,fairy maidens called the Gwragedd Annwn dwell beneath the lakes. They are exceedingly beautiful and occasionally venture ashore to take human lovers and husbands. One such Lady of the Lake, called Vivienne or Nimue, appears in the stories of King Arthur, supplying him with Excalibur, a magical sword from the Other-world. The sea is as densely populated with fairies as any place on earth. They control the weather and the water, raise storms, and have the power to cause shipwreck, or keep a ship safe. In ancient times, it was the practice to placate the spirits of the sea with a sacrifice before setting out on a voyage. Like the sea, many sea fairies are personified as lovely and seductive, but treacherous. The reason that Yuki can transform into other animals is so that no one can recognize them. Since they were so powerful and beautiful people wanted to capture them for themselves and to protect themselves when on land they would turn into animals so no one would recognize them." At the end of the explanation everyone is staring wide eyed at the girl and thinking 'no wonder she's so beautiful'.

But before anyone could say anything about what he just said he continued "and now for your other questions about our family. Well you see we all came from the same home island but we all have different families. I for one come from a family of nobles." All of the pirates were even more shocked that a noble became a pirate but didn't say anything to interrupt wanting to hear the full story. "I didn't like being a noble since I was little and would run from home a lot. Then one day I was running in the forest and that's where I met Ace. You see Ace's parents are dead so his father left him to someone he trusted. That person always had work all over the place so he left Ace in the care of some mountain bandits. He knows who his parents are but he hates his dad so I won't tell who it is because if I do he'll kill me. Butt anyways he and I became like brothers after a few months because he has a hard time opening up to others. After that I moved in with Ace and the Bandits because I was happier with them than I was with my other family. Then after a few years the one that's supposed to look after Ace came back but with him was his granddaughter Yuki. He left her in the care of the bandits saying that it will be a better influence then the ones he originally left her with." He made sure not to say Shanks because he didn't know how Whitebeard would react to the pirate's name. "After a few months of her trying to hang out with us, but we kept on ditching her. She finally found us after we thought she couldn't find us, she heard us talking about been pirates and said that she wanted to be one to. After that trouble found us and Yuki risked her life to protect a secret of ours. Then we slowly opened up and all of us became inseparable. And we are the only ones that can calm Ace down, especially Yuki because Ace is really caring and over protective of her and will do anything he can to make sure that she is happy." By the time that Sabo was done answering the question from earlier all the pirates were as shocked as the thought they could get and slightly confused. They were all wondering who Ace's guardian was and why he thought that leaving a little girl with mountain bandits would be good for her.

As if he heard their unsaid question Sabo said "oh her grandfather and Ace's guardian is the well-known marine hero vice admiral Garp." By now the Whitebeard pirates didn't know what to think anymore. They were all so shocked they didn't even think that he had a child let alone a grandchild. And to think that he left her with bandits no less, I mean they are wanted criminals.

The Whitebeard pirates came out of their musing when they heard someone clear their throat. Everyone turned their head to see Sabo looking at them with a serious face as he looked to Whitebeard and asked "so now that I answered your questions would you let me ask you something?"

Whitebeard gave an incline of his head stating that he may ask and Sabo asked "What is it that you wanted to ask Ace and why?"

Whitebeard thought for a second before answering "well I can assure you that it was nothing bad. I simply wanted to know if Ace would have liked to join my crew."

After he said that Sabo had a thoughtful look on his face for about a minute before he turned to Yuki and beckoned her over to talk to him. When she got to him, they talked to each other in hushed whispers for about a minute before they turned back to address the pirates. Sabo took a step toward Whitebeard and asked "is it ok if we join along with Ace?"

Whitebeard raised an eye brow and asked, "Do you want to join for another reason other than being really close?" even though he already thought of the answer.

"Well Yes actually there is, you see we already told you that only we can really calm him down when he is pissed off and then the other reason is so that we don't separate. We don't want to separate because than we won't be able to protect Yuki from people that are after her." By the end of what he was saying everyone was looking at the girl with curiosity and worry, while Yuki was trying really hard not to look at everyone's stares. They were wondering 'who would be after her and if there was another reason other than her being a devil fruit user.' Marco was the one to voice out the thought that was going through everyone's minds.

All eyes went to Sabo as they were waiting for his answer. Sabo looked to the ground as he talked; it was hard for him to talk about. He took a deep breath and said "there are quite a few people that want her for many reasons. There are the marines, the celestial dragons, pirates, slave merchants, and another mystery group. The marines want her because she'll make a great and might I add beautiful marine. She also has the devil fruit abilities that I explained earlier. And because of the fact that she is a water fairy she can swim even breath under water. The only weakness that she has is steel. Unlike other devil fruit users the sea stone doesn't weaken her because it does come from the sea. So instead of her weakness coming from the sea it comes from the earth as steel. So if she gets shoot or cut with a steel sword then it's going to hurt her twice as much as it would to others. And in a way she has an advantage over other devil fruit users she fights because she can weaken them with her power over the sea. She also haki, she even has empress haki. Most people are not aware of what empress haki is but in a way it is a lot stronger than conquerors haki because empress haki works on anyone and she can tell them what to do. Although she does not like to use it. And the others that want her want her for what I just told you and then you have her looks. When you see her in her human state she can easily look like a goddess or even better than one as well. Can you imagine how much people would love to have her as a slave and show her off saying that she is theirs and no one else's? Well the celestial dragons want her for more than just being their slave but one of them also wants to have her as their wife. Can you imagine what she will have to go through? The other reasons why people would want her as their slave is because she has a strong spirit and a will to fight, those that but her would love to break her. The mystery group is exactly what we call it, a mystery. All we know about them is that their boss wants her for something but they never tell us because when they see us coming they always leave because they only attack her when no one is around. Oh and there is her grandfather Garp, he wants her to marry into a marine family by either marrying a marine or their sons. And Ace and I don't want her to get married to some obnoxious marine or his son. That's why we all rather stay together just to be on the safe side." By the end of the speech all the pirates were shocked and speech less. They just couldn't believe it. She was powerful but not to powerful and also in a lot of danger. All the pirates felt the need to protect her including Whitebeard because no one should have to go through what she went through. They could just imagine her life as a hell whole always running and her only family being her brothers.

Just as Whitebeard was about to agree Sabo spoke up, "oh I forgot to mention that Yuki's father is the Revolutionary Dragon, and all of the marines know that, that's also another reason why they want her because to them she's too dangerous to have as an enemy, it would be a disaster for them if she joined the Revolutionary army, and they think that if they can capture her or something they can try and control Dragon." If the pirates couldn't have been any more shocked then they were. But to them even though her parent was known as the devil she was still in need of help and they know that you should not judge them because of what their parents do.

Whitebeard was the first to recover from his shock; he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. When he got it he said "Well welcome to the family" and with that everyone cheered, while Yuki and Sabo had smiles on their faces. And with that there was the start of a huge party on the Moby Dick, a party to celebrate the welcoming of new family members.

Well I hope that you like this rewrite but I will also try to do the original but I will update that one later because I know that a lot you liked the original so I'll try and finish the second chapter of this and that one.

Please Review! ;D

Oh would you also tell me who you want me to pair Yuki up with in the review! Thanks!


End file.
